Legendary
by Lupus Silvae
Summary: Sonic has three forms: Normal, Super, and Dark. But how do they affect each other, Sonic's reputation, and his own sanity? My take on Sonic's mental state and how he functions in a poem.


Okay, before you read this, know that poetry is _not _my strong suit. I have to have an instrumental to time it by, which is how this came about. The poem _itself _is my take on Sonic's mind, and how his thoughts and spirit change due to his different "forms". I'll explain at the end. Read first, explain later, and all that.

~Wolf~

* * *

I'm the blue speed blur racing by the track,

Outrunning every car on the asphalt black.

You think you can beat me?

Think you got a chance?

You think you can kill me?

Try a second glance.

*

I'm the hero that'll seize the day

I'm the one who'll save ya each and every way

My spirit is unbreakable,

My momentum's unstoppable.

My speed is incomparable,

Race by the constable.

*

My heart is young, and it stays true

If it beats for me, I'll run for you.

I'm my own, deal!

Don't challenge the free!

Only some can feel

Even fewer can be.

*

A hero is one who never backs down,

Accepts the death, denies the crown.

Think you got what it takes?

Think you can be one?

There are too many fakes.

They turn into villains.

*

I'm a legend, fully capable of anything you throw

I'm a hero, I never stop, only go.

I don't have what it takes.

I can't be one.

I am a fake.

I am a villain.

*

I am the dark, but still yet

I am the light, I can't tell

Who's side I'm on

I guess I'll have to decide

Later, but now I'm too gone

I'll fight for what I think's right

Maybe it'll turn out okay

I don't know, but I know I'll stay

Legendary.

*

I'm the flash of light that blinds your soul

I win the fight, I meet the goal

My fur will shine gold,

Amber eyes burn with flames

I refuse to fold

I play my own games

*

I'm the flash of dark that masks the day

I'll kill the hero if he won't do what I say

My speed is legendary

Yet they don't see what's real

"Heroes" aren't more than a fairy

The dark needs the seal.

*

I am the dark, but still yet

I am the light, I can't tell

Who's side I'm on

I guess I'll have to decide

Later, but now I'm too gone

I'll fight for what I think's right

Maybe it'll turn out okay

I don't know, but I know I'll stay

Legendary.

*

I will stay a legend you can't take it from me

I have stayed this way, I am free.

Yet the darkness hides

In the shadows of light

In my soul it abides,

An eternal fight.

*

The parts you hear of legends are always the best

You see the villain defeated, the hero's test

I wish it was just that

Then you I could save.

But on the wings of the bat

Flies the soul of the brave.

*

I bet you're confused, don't worry

I am too, but by my own story.

You think you can beat me?

You're probably right.

The darkness will lose, see.

And I'm both tonight.

*

Am I hero, or am I

Darkness and spite? I won't die

For the wrong cause

But will I turn out alright?

Maybe.

But am I too gone?

I'll fight for what I think's right

It may not turn out okay

I can hope, and I know I'll stay

Legendary.

I will stay

Legendary.

* * *

Okay. Here's a rundown of how that poem works.

Stanza 1 - Stanza 3 : Sonic without the influence of _any _Chaos Energy. This is the Sonic we see most of the time. Heroic, cocky, confident, and loving life.

Stanza 4 : Super Sonic. Turning all cockiness aside, we see the true hero emerge. Sonic gives his criteria for a hero: one who accepts sacrifice and denies fame. He's also warning you against trying to be a hero, to ensure you do not fall.

Stanza 5 : Transformation from Super Sonic to Dark Sonic. (If you do not know what I'm referring to, try Episode 63 of Sonic X, or Sonic and the Secret Rings.) The first two lines are transition, as if he's losing some of the heroics. The last four lines are him realizing he does not fit his own criteria.

Stanza 6 : Normal Sonic, contemplating both sides of the Emeralds and how they affect him. He is unsure of whether or not he'll stay a hero, but he is confident he will stay a legend.

Stanza 7 : Super Sonic. Back to hero, but more of a description of his thoughts during battle and while Super.

Stanza 8 : Dark Sonic. He knows that all know of his speed, but that no one (Save the Metarex, who I do not think count.) knows of the dark side. As such, he looks down on heroes and knows that in order to retain himself, he would have to be sealed away for eternity.

Stanza 9 : Repeat of Stanza 6.

Stanza 10 : Normal Sonic, second-guessing himself. He knows he'll stay a legend. He's made that name, but as a hero. He's unsure if the Dark side will ever be revealed, and he battles it daily.

Stanza 11 : Normal Sonic again, this time somewhat disheartened. He realizes how the legends you hear are always positive. He wishes that he could save someone, and remain pure of heart, but the Darkness (wings of the bat) keeps him from staying hero alone.

Stanza 12 : Now he knows he's probably confused you, but he admits that he is confused as well. He returns to his original statement, where he was challenged. He realizes that the darkness will lose in the end. He, being both Light and Dark, knows that it is possible he could be killed as a villain.

Stanza 13 : Take-off of Stanza 6. He's lost some of his confidence, and is unsure of who's side he's fighting on. However, he knows that no matter what happens, he will remain legendary.

Hope you're not too confused by this! Thanks for reading!

Lupus Silvae


End file.
